hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Parker L. Jackson
Parker L. Jackson is a character from the Hidden Side theme. She is a high schooler in the town of Newbury. Parker is friends with Jack, J.B., and Douglas. Official Description Parker has lived in Newbury with her parents all her life. She is a bit of an outsider, hard to impress and likes to keep to herself. She’s focused, to the point and very smart. Parker has always suspected something was off about Newbury, and when she starts receiving messages from the mysterious J.B., her suspicions are confirmed. Why is Newbury being gloomed? And how? Parker is determined to find the answers. History Face Your Fears Parker and Jack are sent to Newbury High School after getting reports of high levels of Ghost activity. When they enter, the spot Douglas who is possessed by a Ghost, so they shoot him down and destroy the Ghost. Soon, Jack takes off exploring after running away from Grandpa Sam. While Parker is looking around, she hears Jack scream and realizes he's in trouble. She finds Jack possessed by a Ghost, but Spencer comes jumps through a window to save Jack. After getting a notification by J.B. they try to exit but are surrounded by Ghosts. They use the elevator to escape, but the elevator malfunctions, sending the Hunters tumbling down. Eventually, they find Mr. Nibs, who pops out of the stuffed teddy bear. He attacks the Hunters; however, they are able to escape with the help of Douglas. They head outside where they are greeted by J.B. in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. J.B. prepares to shoot Mr. Nibs down with Jack and Parker joining in. Vlog Hog Parker, Jack, Douglas, and Spencer enter Newbury Graveyard to hunt some Ghosts. While they are exploring, Jack is busy live streaming for BOO-Tube, and Parker tells him to cut it out. Eventually, Jack is captured by Mamali, but Parker and Douglas save him. She tries to get Jack to help him, but Jack's phone battery is dead. When they lock up Mamali, they retreat to the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 where Jack somehow steals her phone to continue the live stream. Sink or Swim While Jack is rapping about how great of a Ghost Hunters he is, Parker stops him and tells him that she's the better Ghost Hunter. They take a vote and everyone agrees that Parker is the best. Parker goes out to investigate the ocean but is captured by Archibald. She tries to escape, but cannot swim. However, Jack saves her from drowning. When they reach the surface, the Hunters are immediately attacked by the Shrimp Boat, so they swim to the docks. While they are running away, they shoot at the oncoming boat and free Captain Jonas and Jonas Jr. from their possessions. All four of them make it inside the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Later, Parker thanks Jack for saving her as they both make amends for their previous troubles. Don't Choke Now Parker and Jack are debating are walking down the beach and debating whether cats or dogs are better. Jack shows why dogs are better by calling Spencer's name without bacon. He reappears and runs away from Jack after smelling bacon. The Hunters head to Shrimp Shack where Spencer entered. Parker notices that it's abandoned and shouldn't enter, but Jack pulls on the wood and they are able to enter the restaurant. While Jack is searching for Spencer, Parker finds an image of Anomalo and Lady E. When she looks at it closer, Lady E changes faces which shocks her. She suggests that they should get J.B. after seeing an eerie photo, but Jack doesn't want to give up. All of a sudden, the Hunters encounter Anomalo who holds Spencer hostage. He challenges them to a bacon eating contest which they are forced to accept or else they would be killed. Anomalo takes an early lead in the contest due to him having a plethora of arms. Parker and Jack struggle to keep up, but Jack hears Spencer's wince and offers him a piece of bacon. He realizes that he can feed Spencer, who is underneath the table, bacon without Anomalo noticing. Parker follows his suit, and before Anomalo could finish, Parker and Jack finished first. However, Anomalo refused to let them leave and instead attacks the Hunters. Parker ends up getting surrounded by Anomalo's knives, but Jack calls for Spencer, who is still being held by Anomalo. Spencer bites Anomalo giving Parker a chance to capture Anomalo onto her phone. Bat Crazy Parker and Jack are at Newbury Railroad Station to pick up an important package for J.B. Both discuss what the package might be and Parker thinks it's a plutonium laser beam. They then place a bet with the loser having to do the others homework. When the train arrives, he argues with Parker on what they package is. All of a sudden, The Bawa appears out of nowhere and possesses the train. The Hunters, still on the train, are taken up as well. While up in the air, they fight Ghosts before The Bawa lets go of the train and repossess it. Parker catches sight of El Fuego's Stunt Truck and is able to land the package safely. They arrive back at J.B.'s Ghost Lab where they realize the package is only a coffee machine. Since they both lost the bet, they suggested doing each other's homework, but J.B. tells them that the machine also does their homework. Potty Mouth While on the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000, she tells J.B. to speed up because Jack is about to puke. She criticizes the decision of Jack to drink one-hundred Lime Slushies. When Jack is running onto Sweet Sally, Parker catches sight of the Portable Toilet Ghost attacking them and causing the bus to tumble. However, J.B. is able to save them by destroying Spewer. Parker and Jack come out to congratulate her, but she immediately heads over to Sweet Sally and promises to fix her up. Gloom and Doom At school, Jack watches a video of their most recent Ghost Hunt with Parker, completely oblivious that Parker has been gloomed since the night before due to a ghost hitting her with gloom even when she tries to eat Jack's hand. It takes a call from J.B. to make Jack realize that his friend has been gloomed and J.B. tells him that since Parker has been gloomed for twelve hours, the only way to get Parker back is by making her remember who she is by making her laugh. Jack, Douglas, and Spencer try many things to make Parker laugh but to no avail. However, Jack remembers how much Parker loves cats and that she considers them to be funny. So he plays a cat video on his phone for her, which gets Parker to laugh and back to normal. Life in the Ghost Lane While chasing the gloomed Dwayne and Joey, Parker was reminding Douglas to focus. However, Samuel Mason emerged and shooted the highway, leaving the Ghost Hunters (except Douglas and Spencer) behind. Later, after Jack captured Mason, Parker and Jack criticized Douglas's outdated phone until Parker said that the phone was almost as old as J.B., causing her to glare at Parker while Douglas and Jack laughed and Parker questions them on what she said. Good Chemistry While inside J.B.'s Lab, Parker asks if she can use the Negaton Pulse Conversion Beam, but she wouldn't let her. It isn't until they are under attack by Dr. Drewell that J.B. allows her to use it, but the mad scientist possess the weapon. When J.B. and Dr. Drewell start flirting, Parker and Jack show, Parker and Jack become disgusted by it until Dr. Drewell tells them about Lady E and her plans to rule both the Hidden Side and Human World before he goes back to the Hidden Side, much to Parker, Jack and J.B.'s horror. Skeleton in the Closet Parker and the rest of the Ghost Hunters storm Newbury High School. She is able to capture Captain Archibald before assisting Jack in capturing Mr. Nibs. However, they are too late as Lady E. is released from her portrait. In an effort to save Newbury, Douglas shields Lady E. from the light of the Blood Moon and forces her back into the Hidden Side, but Douglas also enters the unknown realm. When morning breaks, the Hunters are about to leave until Douglas returns as a skeleton. He warns them that Lady E. will return at some point. Parents Just Don't Understand Appearance Parker has light purple hair done in pigtails, with a yellow beanie to top it off. Several freckles dot her cheeks. She wears a gray three layer necklace with a letter "P" on the third chain, a black shirt with light blue sleeves, a pouch slung over her chest, and ripped blue jeans. She is also known for wearing a light blue jacket and teal colored headphones on top of her head. Appearances Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season 1 *1. "Vlog Hog" *2. "Sink or Swim" *3. "Don't Choke Now" *4. "Bat Crazy" *5. "Potty Mouth" *6. "Gloom and Doom" *7. "Life in the Ghost Lane" *8. "Good Chemistry" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" *10. "Parents Just Don't Understand"}} Trivia *Parker is absent in four Hidden Side sets which are 70418 J.B.'s Ghost Lab, 70421 El Fuego's Stunt Truck, 70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side, and 70429 El Fuego's Stunt Plane. *In "Sink or Swim," it is revealed that Parker cannot swim. *In "Vlog Hog," "Don't Choke Now," and "Gloom and Doom," she remarked that she is a cat person and thinks that they are better than dogs. *In "Gloom and Doom," It is revealed that Jack never saw Parker laugh and that the only known thing that makes Parker laugh are cat videos. *It is unknown what Lady E's plans are but apparently they involve Parker since Captain Archibald attempted to bring Parker to Lady E in "Sink or Swim," and when Parker looks at a picture of Lady E with Anomalo the former smiles evilly at Parker in "Don't Choke Now." *Parker is the third Ghost Hunter to get gloomed. Gallery Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’58”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’09”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’30”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’04”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’27”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-2’38”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’57”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’51”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’05”.jpg|Parker and Jack. Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’03”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’45”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’51”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’18”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’27”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’24”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’23”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-4’15”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’38”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’35”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’21”.jpg Parker.png Parker phone.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 7.48.05 PM.png Category:Humans Category:Ghost Hunters Category:2019 Category:Minifigures Category:Female Category:Hidden Side Category:Gloombie Category:2020